


Afternoon Indulgences

by UsedRomance



Series: Secret Sharing and Sun Paths [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, catboy!Harry, tumblr prompt response gone wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedRomance/pseuds/UsedRomance
Summary: I decided to make a series for catboy!Harry so I can just post new work when inspiration strikes instead of committing to a single cohesive work.





	Afternoon Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a series for catboy!Harry so I can just post new work when inspiration strikes instead of committing to a single cohesive work.

Eggsy knew, in general, hybrids were a source of fascination for regular folk like himself.  He pondered on what he knew about them while he walked towards the center of the temporary Kingsman manor where Arthur's office sat. Most people in his generation who grew up after hybrid deregulation only really learned a general history during school, how the previous generation's biases against them spilled over into legislation, how the government instated a firm policy on their registration as a tool preventing miscegenation, until many, human and hybrid alike, fought back. With enough rallying and protesting and eventual widespread public support, and with a replacement of key government officials, they were finally treated as equal citizens in the eyes of the law.  

It was no surprise that Harry chose to hide this part of himself like so many others, not when there was still so much stigma against them. His secrecy was especially logical in their line of work where such a characteristic could be too distinctive to allow him to go undercover in most capacities.  

But Eggsy knew another reason hybrids sometime preferred to hide their identities was because of the fetishization they suffered, and this was something the agent was aware of only peripherally. Sure, he'd never known one himself (or, he supposed, no one he knew revealed themselves to be a hybrid), but his mum made sure to drill into Eggsy the importance of respecting hybrids since most everywhere else they dealt with some class of discrimination. Even if she hadn't raised him to treat them as human, though, he never understood what was the often-perverse attraction to hybrids and their varying peculiar features. Wasn't no different than hair or eye color, he thought – it could make someone distinctive, sure, but how could it make someone seem more alluring?  

Now that he was intimately familiar with a hybrid, though, he was no longer confused by the fascination.  

"Come in," came the answer to his sharp rap against the stately wooden door. Honestly, the only reason he knocked was because of the one time Eggsy walked in on Harry heatedly lecturing a sulking Kay. If he were a lesser man, he would have quaked at the look Harry had cast him instead of meekly escaping backwards from the tense room.  

"Hello, Galahad," Harry offered the surprised greeting with the most minute of glances away from the desktop (showing undoubtedly boring mission statistics and department requests). "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Argentina?"  

The agent came around the desk and sat himself at the edge, a hairsbreadth away from Harry's seat. "Flight leaves tonight... But I was hoping, since I'm gone for two weeks," he let his fingers trace a random pattern on the polished wood of the desk, "I could get something to tide me over?"   

Between Harry's loss and recovery of his memories, dealing with the insane Poppy, and trying to rebuild the agency from what was left, the two hardly had any time alone. When they did happen to be home together, one of them was either exhausted or injured.  

"You know you're not cut off from communication; you can speak to me when you have time to call."  

“Ain't just your voice I'll be missing, though, is it?"  

He could feel the imminent dismissal when Harry turned in his chair, blinking at him slowly, obviously unimpressed with his flirty unstated request. Eggsy learned to just stay where he was and not be discouraged by the lack of immediate agreement, just let Harry make his decision without further pressing. In their brief times together, he had become  _extremely_  well-practiced in the art of patience.  

"Make sure the door is locked, please."  

He dashed to do so in record time, crowing internally at the victory. When he turned again, Harry had appeared behind him in complete silence, hands shoving him backward firmly against the unforgiving solid wood.  

“Do remember some of us actually do work here before you proposition me in my office, Unwin” was his only warning before the hybrid dropped to his knees, making quick work of Eggsy's belt and trouser fastenings.  

“I'll try not to take too much of your time, then,” he joked weakly, his attempt at levity disappearing into a moan when Harry lapped at his hardening length and grasped him in a loose hold. Eggsy's hands went right to the full dark coif, less as a matter of control than to ground himself; automatically, his thumbs brushed away the hair hiding his lover's furred ears.  

"I mean, really, I don't know what possessed me to take a younger lover," Harry groused at him while issuing smooth strokes to Eggsy's spit-slicked cock, "between the constant pestering and horrendous stamina." As if to test the latter, he replaced his hand with his mouth, coupling the deliberate rhythm with tantalizing suction.  

"Oi, you tol' me it was flatterin'!" he couldn't help to laugh, especially when catching sight of the teasing twinkle in Harry's eye - though the pleasure morphed Eggsy's features again soon enough. Honestly, he was at a major disadvantage, between Harry's years of experience, his debilitating knowledge of Eggsy's  favorite tricks, and the fact that Eggsy had the sight of the hybrid  _on his knees_ ,  _in_   _his own office_  in front of him. There was no way he'd last long enough to put a dent in Harry's day.  

To make matters worse, his fingers found their way to the soft patches of Harry's ears where they connected to his scalp. Even as he panted and tried to focus on counting to one-thousand in sevens, tried not to get sucked into the pleasure-sharpness of Harry's gaze, he massaged the sensitive area unthinkingly. And then he felt it before he heard it, the gentle and persisting rumbling signaling Harry's contented purring. That, God,  _that_ was something he could never get enough of.  

Eggsy could no more stop himself from broadcasting his pleasure than Harry. "You like tha', don't you, babe?" His hips rolled tight circles into Harry's mouth, mindful not to move too erratically and risk stopping the sensations. "You like it when I touch you where no one else does, huh? Could be your arse or your cock but you  _fuckin' love_ when I'm at your ears, and god, Harry, I love it too-”  

His words cut off with a choke when the vibrations intensified, and he hoped someday he would be able to last long enough to enjoy the eye-rolling pleasure of getting his cock sucked by his purring hybrid lover for more than a few minutes, but today was not that day.  

“Oh  _fuck_ , Harry,” he whispered when he felt the heat in his stomach reaching its apex, “I’m so close, luv, you're so good t' me." His world reduced to the buzzing at his cock and the heat of a tortuous mouth. "Fuck -  _oh_ , I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-" 

Harry tightened his lips to ensure not a drop spilled, purring merrily continually even as the agent felt like he could black out from the pleasure. Eggsy's groaned through the aftershocks when the older man returned to lapping at him while he tried to catch his breath, and then he saw the smug lip-licking before the hybrid wiped the drool from his face with a handkerchief.  _Horrendous stamina?_ Harry practically made a game of seeing how quickly he could finish Eggsy off. And truly, Eggsy never stood a chance.  

"Christ, Harry," he whispered, knees week and pulse pounding. "Gonna miss you when I'm gone." Before the man could pick himself off the ground, the boy bent over to kiss the corners of his furled ears, heart pattering excitedly at the pleased  _trill_  he received in return. While his purring came freely, Harry's other vocalisations were held closer to his chest. Hearing them always made Eggsy feel especially victorious.  

Harry soon batted Eggsy away and stood stiffly, knees offering mute pops for his troubles. Even as he turned towards the wall panels hiding his en suite washroom, his hands went to his hair to return its usual, concealing style.  

"Count yourself lucky that I have my grooming necessities here."  

"Yeah right, I'm bettin' you were just waitin' for an excuse to stock your office with your vanity products," he snarked back. After refastening his trousers, he followed Harry, resting against the doorframe and watching the head of the agency reassemble himself. Even though the elder Kingsman's hair regained its shape and his clothing settled presentably, his cheeks still maintained a fetching pink. It was that final detail that made Eggsy lose his breath all over again, feeling a sense of power at having so affected his lover – a lover who had learned to school all indications of pleasure by necessity of his biology. His purring had stopped, his ear-twitching had stilled, and even so, he couldn't keep the blush away.  

"You are bloody gorgeous," he heard himself whisper, swimming in the pool of affection his mind crafted. Two weeks,  _two fucking weeks_ , he'd have to be without this, without the affectionate looks, the fearless quips, the confident way he did everything from handling Eggsy to managing unruly agents. "You'll miss me too, won't you?" Despite his aim for charmingly flippant, even he could hear the hints of his own warm sentimentality.  

Only when his hair finally seemed suitably sculpted did Harry turn away from the mirror to give a wry, "I can't unless you actually  _leave_."  

"Drop a hint, why don't you," he snickered, following him back out into the office.  

Of course, the man was right; he did need to get packing if he was to make it to the hangar on time. But just for a moment, he stood back and watched as Harry sat at his desk again, logging onto his computer and resuming his work. The feeling and the words naming it rose to his awareness, and Eggsy knew why it was so difficult for him to leave just yet.  

It wasn't- They weren't-  

Eggsy knew what  _he_ wanted. And watching the dismantling of every wall Harry had built to hide his hybrid identity, Eggsy hoped that meant Harry wanted the same thing, too. But there were too many questions to answer and not enough time to do so before he could consider even the possibility of something more than this, their occasional trysts when they had the time and energy for it.  

Shaking out of his reverie, he leaned over and gave Harry a gentle peck, surprising the man out of his rhythmic typing. "I'll let you know when I check in, yeah?" he murmured against the man's temple.  

Before he could straighten and withdraw, Harry grasped him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss, just a sweet brush of lips followed by a whispered, "Please do." Eggsy's grin and nod were sufficient for Harry to release him, and the agent couldn't feel bothered to fix what he was sure was an askew tie as he walked towards the office door. When he reached out to unlock it, he heard, "And Eggsy?"  

He looked back and saw Harry's hands had never returned to the keyboard, presumably because the man had been watching him with the soft gaze he wore now. "Hurry back."  

He felt his smile stretch wide over his face.  

Two weeks.  

In two weeks, he'd make sure they had time for all the questions and answers and all the in-between, even if he had to threaten all remaining Kingsman staff.   

"Yes, Harry."  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! usedromance


End file.
